My Love
by CrazyKidd99
Summary: Clint is a crazy bully and thug that's in love with Melina but she is in love with John Morrison. will he learn to get along with JoMo or put him in a hospital?
1. Meet Clint

My Frist story EVER please please PLEASE review :)

* * *

My Love

The summary

Clint is a crazy bully and a thug he loves to fight and he loves WWE diva Melina but Melina loves John Morrison how will he cope with this (Clint of off Bully scholarship edition)

* * *

Clint was getting ready to go to the Monday night raw event with his V.I.P pass with give him access backstage all he wore was a black and green intoxicated tank top, some blue jeans and some black and green Nikes.

Clint had a baseball bat in his hand he looked at it for a while then started hitting it against his head. Blood starting to flow down his face he wiped it of with the back of his hand and starting hitting it against head again all while saying "pain is good". he stopped after a while he took one last look at the baseball bat then he rammed his head into the bat breaking it in half.

Clint left to go to the show he walked there. He want to the backstage door were the security guard was guarding the door it first Clint was about to ram his head into the guard's head but the guard stood aside to let him backstage were the superstar and divas were at.

Clint was wondering around like a lost puppy looking for Melina's locker room. He heard someone say Melina and John was back together so they had the same locker room. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder and he went wild turning around quickly kicking him in the gut and ramming his head into Chris Jericho making Chris' head bleed with his head. all the superstars and divas was amazed that a guy that have no fighting experience knocked out a wrestler.

Clint was still walking around until he looked up and saw a 'Melina and John Morrison' sign on the door he took a deep breath and gently cracked the door opened and took a peak to see what they was doing he really didn't have any manners. All he saw was John playing a game on the X-box 360 and Melina getting ready for her match. He watched them for a while waiting for the right time to go in then John got up walked over to Melina kissed her and wished her good luck for her match tonight.

* * *

Clint than knocked on the door and walked in

"hey" Melina said with a smile on her face

"hey" John said with a smile on his face

Clint didn't say anything main reason he didn't know what to say after seeing John Morrison kiss the woman he had feelings for.

"um…hey" he said with a forced smile

"who are you?" Melina asked

"I'm-I…I'm Clint" he said nervously a tiny blush forming on his cheeks

"hey Clint I see you have a V.I.P pass" John said

"yeah I-I guess I do" he said looking down at his pass

"Clint are you o.k. your bleeding" Melina said

"oh that, I'm o.k. I just have a mental problem" he said feeling the cut that was on his forehead "I get angry quick"

"oh…I getting ready for match can you and John walk with me?"

"sure Mel" john said gently kissing her again. Clint could feel the rage building up inside of him he wanted to tear John's head completely off but then Melina wouldn't talk to him any more he knew she loved John and not him.

"sure by the way I'm your biggest fan Melina" he said walking next to her

"really, cool" she said with a smile "how about I be your friend and you could move in with me and John"

Clint didn't know what to say he did live alone with no one to talk to

"I can uh live with you two?" he asked with a confused look on his face

"sure me and John don't mind"

"how will ya'll take care of me if ya'll is always on the road?"

"I can take care of you while john's out and when I'm out John will take care of you…and if were both out you can come to the show with us" she said tiredly

"yeah Clint I don't mind" John said

"o.k." Clint said hitting himself in the nose with force "you two won't mind when I ram my head into stuff right?"

"we might, it depends" John said

"stuff like glass and wood and well anything" he said eyeing the poster on the wall "what's this guys?"

Melina and John stopped to see what he was talking about. He was talking about the poster saying

X- stream championship wrestling

Are you a mean grenn fighting machince

Do you love fighting?

Do you love being ruthless?

do ya?

Then sign up for X- stream Championship wrestling

AUDIUTONS

Davis…. Mr. Macho

Ryan…. Matt Miller

Sam …. Jeremy Johnson

Luke… Earthquake

Kevin… jimmy hulks

Clint …. Dennis Morris

"Man did you sign up for that" John asked

"Yes I did my mentor is Dennis Morris" Clint said ramming his head into the table

"Dennis Morris is your mentor?" John asked

"Yeah" Clint responded trying to left his head out of the table

"Dennis Morris and Jimmy Hulks are enemies so you'll face his rookie" John said helping him get his head out

"so what I'll beat his rookie with my head butt"

"bye guys my match is up I'll see you two in the locker room?"

"Yep, good luck Mel I love you" John said with a smile

"yeah good luck" Clint said daring himself to head butt John but he just couldn't not right now his head hurts

"alright man that X- stream championship wrestling auditions start in a week you should train"

"what for I can beat them all" Clint said walking back to their locker room

"um that's not the case. There really going to fight in there the only way to win is to knock them out or make them tap out. There are no pins"

"well in that case, when do I meet my mentor"

"in a week. Dennis Morris know how to fight every time he gets in that ring he knocks out his opponent"

"I'll be just like him with my head butt" Clint said proudly "just to let you know I'm in love with Melina and I want to bond with her so can you help me out or get head butted it's your choice"

"she's my girlfriend and I love her and she love me" john said in a little louder tone then he meant to

"I don't know who you think your raising your voice to but you better calm it down" Clint said walking up to John getting up in his face "before I lose my temper"

"and what are you gonna' do when you lose your temper?" John asked in a little higher tone then the pervious one

"are you testing me?" Clint said in a dangerous tone "I'm giving you a warning you DON'T want to test me"

"for Melina I'll back away from the conversation" John said in a little more clam tone. while waking back to there locker room. Clint wanted to start a fight with John so bad but he was the stronger man he tried so hard not to so he just left the area and went back home.

* * *

John was in their locker room cheering on his girlfriend like any other night she had just won her match and was on her way back to their locker room she was walking up the ramp and tagging her fans hand along. Before she could get to their locker room John ran out congratulated her on winning by picking her up and giving her a big kiss on the lips and putting her down.

"whoa, whoa, easy John" Melina said in a playful voice

"I so proud of you Melina…let me take you out tonight" John said pressing his lips to hers one more time

"sure…where's Clint"

John face hardened at the mention of Clint…but he had to give her a answer "baby" John began softly taking her hand in his "me and Clint got into a argument but he was the one that started it, I swear my love to you; he said he wanted to bond with you and he was in love with you and you know it got a little out of hand so I just left and so did he" John said adding more detail of what happened

"John do you know where he went?"

"no and Mel please I don't want to talk about it" he replied looking down at the floor

"well if you don't want to talk about nor will I" she said tilting his chin up giving him a slight smile

"Melina you got the world's most beautiful smile I've ever seen don't you stop smiling Melina I love it when you smile"

"thank you John" Melina replied with a smile making John smile

* * *

Clint just made his way back home beyond furious with John Morrison for testing him.

"who in the blue hell do he think he's testing?" Clint said talking to himself

"I vow vengeance against John Randall Henson or Hennigan how ever you pronounce his last name"

"I still can't believe Melina would date that… that… thing" he said before ramming his head into the glass table. The glass leaving a another cut on his forehead, blood just pouring down his face like a stream but he didn't care anymore all he cared about was putting John in a hospital.

* * *

Hey guys this is my first story EVER... please review oh i put up a another chapter so please please PLEASE review

Smiles :)


	2. Revenge

**John and Melina was in their locker room getting ready to leave and go on their date John was paying for everything like any other night and he didn't mind at all.**

"**Mel?" **

"**yes…John"**

"**you know my love for you is stronger than glue and the force of gravity"**

**Melina would never ever get tired of John saying that**

"**yes, I do"**

"**so will you marry me?" John said knelling down to one knee pulling out a burgundy color box out of the back of his pocket. Opening up the case and the ring was a 15ct. Diamond ring**

"**John…I…are you serious about this?"**

"**I'm as serious as cows eat grass and produce milk"**

**Melina started crying out tears of happiness "Yes John Hennigan I will marry you" John slid the ring on her finger picked her up and shared a romantic kiss with her and put her back on the floor**

"**what do you think of the ring?" John asked with a smile on his face**

"**John I love it" she said pressing her lips to his one more time **

"**I put a special massage in their, it's from my heart and how much I love you. Can you read it" he asked giving her a magnifying glass for her to read it. Melina took the magnifying glass and put it on the biggest diamond for her to read what he said that would ever touch both of their hearts. He wrote**

_**Dear Melina, my one and only true love and soul mate I will always be your Johnny and I will always be there with you thru tough times and worse nothing can tare apart us apart. My love for you is so strong I would take a bullet for you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I would go to the end of the of the world just to be with you and I just want to say I love you.**_

"**John do you really mean that?" Melina asked crying all over again**

"**from the bottom of my heart Melina. I'm in love with you Mel" he said as a tear came out of his eye pulling her into a tight hug not never wanting to let her go not now not never.**

* * *

**Clint is at home with a steal pipe in his hand it was 9:30 Melina's match was over and she was in her locker room that's what he think and he's not very smart. He decided to wear all black and a black ski mask and go back to the area before her and John left. **

**Clint used the back door the guard was gone almost everybody was. He made his way backstage as fast as possible looking for there locker room he didn't have that good of a memory. It took him a while to find it but he did he took a peak in to see what they was doing all they was doing was talking and John gave her a hug and he think he heard Melina said she'll be ready after she take a shower. That was his queue to charge in and attack John**

**After Melina left he charged in and bulled charged John straight in the head with that pipe multiple times and than ran out of the area and back home. John was knocked out with a big bruise and a knot on his head. Melina heard a door shut loud and she was done her shower any way so she ran out with a towel and saw her fiancé knocked out on the floor and a bruise and a knot on his head.**

"**Johnny are you okay?" she asked holding his head up slightly and feeling the bruise and knot. Melina then realized he was knocked out so she called 911**

* * *

**Clint was back home he changed from all black to what he was wearing earlier he was proud for what he did to John a couple of minutes ago he wanted to play innocent and go to the hospital to see John but he couldn't help but smile.**

"**my vengeance is now complete…finally!" Clint said talking to him self while looking himself in the mirror putting on the band aids on his two cuts**

"**I know Melina is worried about her JoMo or whatever her little nickname is for him" he said with a devious smirk on his face**

"**I wish I could…huh…be her boyfriend…but I got a problem…a get angry quick problem" he said while walking to his front door**

"**should I go to the hospital or do my little victory dance?" Clint said rubbing his head "maybe I can go to the hospital after I do my victory dance" he said a little while after starting his victory dance. But suddenly a thought came into him. **_**I remember shortly after coming in and bull charging John while Melina was hugging him I think I saw a ring on her finger…if John married the woman I love, there's going to be hell to pay****.**_

* * *

o.k. i had to do something with Clint so i made him wear all black with a ski mask, and his weapon of choice was a steal pipe so Melina and John wouldn't recognize him... please please PLEASE review... if i get nice reviews i'll update the story. Please no bad reviews this is my first story EVER and i need to see what ya'll got to say about my writing

Smiles :)


	3. Gone to far

The ambulance came and John was in the room getting treated. Melina was in the wait room waiting for the doctor to come out to give her some news or to let her back in. Melina kept shaking her leg while she sat her mind drenched with worries she kept thinking about all the bad things that could happen but she pushed all of the horrible thoughts in the back of her mind and thought about the good things. Then the doctor that was treating John came.

"John's is okay, he have a concussion and he can not stand loud noises"

"how long before he can you know be back to normal?"

"we do not know that yet…we do know that he got hit in the head multiple times with like a steal pipe" the doctor said opening the door to the room that John was in.

"he's still a little unconscious, try not to make loud noises or you'll just give him a massive headache"

"thanks doctor"

"anytime, I'll be back when he's cleared to go" the doctor said leaving her in the room with John.

Melina grabbed the chair and sat next John he looked pale and he had a bandage on his head covering up the bruise and knot. Breathing silently through his nose. Melina gently grabbed his hand and held it then she heard John mumbled her name thinking he was like you know woke but he was still unconscious he must be thinking about her. After a while John began to slowly open his eyes looking around as if he lost his memory. He looked down at his hand and saw Melina holding his hand, he gently squeezed her hand trying to tell her he was conscious. Melina then looked up at John he had a slight smile on his face.

"oh my god, Johnny are you o.k."

John just nodded he didn't want to talk not yet

"how do your head feel?"

"bad" he said in a whisper

"do you remember who did this to you?"

"all I remember is someone wearing all black and a black ski mask and a steal pipe after that everything went black" he said in a whisper. Then the doctor came back in

"Mr. Hennigan you are cleared to go…all you have to do is put ice on the bruise and knot daily and you'll be better in no time" the doctor said taking out the tubes that was in his arm and Melina grabbed his clothes and handing it to him.

"nothing serious, you just can't stand loud noises for at least 7 weeks"

"okay thanks doctor" Melina said with a bright and beautiful smile

While John got dressed the doctor left and Melina turned around so she wouldn't see anything while John got dressed because John did the same for her. By the time John got done they checked out and went back home. While they was in the parking lot Clint was there again this time he wore his all black and ski mask with a steal pipe again this time he tried to bull charge John again but end up hitting Melina in her knee. Clint couldn't believe what he did, he took his pipe and ran back home.

John didn't know what to do right now but to take her back in the hospital all he knew is one thing whoever that guy in the all black and ski mask when John get better he will send that guy to hell and back.

* * *

there you have it chapter 3 ... to be honest i had all the chapters written i'm working or chapter 4 i just needed a boost in my confidence like i said FIRST STORY EVER... Reviews Please, i would like to hear what's on ya'll mind about my writing


	4. Clint?

thanks guys for all of ya'll reviews I DO NOT OWN ANY THING I MAY INCLUDE IN THE STORY

* * *

Clint was at home tearing his house apart he couldn't believe what he just did hitting the woman he love in the knee with a steal pipe. He went from breaking glass to throwing chairs out his windows.

"Got damn my voices" he told himself

"if it weren't for my voices ALWAYS telling me what to do I wouldn't be in this mess"

"if it weren't for my voices in my head… I'd be normal"

"the voices…oh my voices…" he said hitting himself in the nose making his nose bleed

"MY VOICES IS TEARING ME APART!" he said yelling out loud making himself cry for all he has done.

* * *

John was in the hospital with Melina he was carrying her. She kept her knee bent the whole time she tried to keep it straight but she couldn't she was in so much pain, trying so hard to scream for John sakes she didn't want to give him a massive headache. Then the doctor that treated John came to take them back into his room.

"hey John and Melina" the doctor said with a worm smile "what seems to be the problem?"

"see uh doctor?…"

"Harrison" dr. Harrison said

"Melina got hit in her knee with a steal pipe"

"o.k." he said walking over to Melina before he could even do anything a nurse showed up

"Dr. Harrison Dr. Harrison" the nurse called

"what?" Dr. Harrison replied

"it's closing time" the nurse told Dr. Harrison

"What the hell?" John said looking at the nurse with a confused yet irritated look

"yeah this hospital closes at 10:30" Dr. Harrison told them

"what kind of hospital closes at 10:30... don't ya'll have like day and night shifts?" John said with a little bit anger in his voice

"well…no not really" the nurse told John, eyeing him at his stomach because she could she his abs though his shirt

"this hospital is a piece of shit" Melina mumbled under her breath but only John heard her and he managed a little laugh.

"no more itchy butt crack for them then" Melina mumbled again this time John laughed a little bit louder then the pervious one. John grabbing her arm and whispering in her ear

"don't they do that at a retirement home?" he asked her resisting the urge to laugh

"that to"

"I'm sorry guys but I'm got to let you go…the hospital is close" the nurse said

"o.k. we'll leave and I'll take care of her" John said sticking out his tongue to the nurse and picking Melina up and before he could wave good bye to dr. Harrison Clint was there yet again wearing his all black again with his pipe in his hand. Before John could even get out the room Clint bulled charged John yet again and hit John in the head. John crashed to the floor below him and Melina fell on him. Before Clint could make an escape he bumped into someone and that was Melina chance to pull off his ski mask and the is what she did.

"Clint?"

* * *

o.k. i had to put a whole lot of thought into this...i promise longer chapters in the future... please review


	5. That's what you say

o.k. here it is chapter 5 :)

* * *

"uh…my name is… uh… Glint?" Clint said lying through his teeth looking around the supposed to be closed hospital.

"Clint?" Melina said titling his chin up but Clint didn't want to look her in the eye he never ever made eye contact with female "what made you attack John? And me for that matter?" Melina asked him

_**Kiss her **_his voices told him

"…uh" he said

_Kiss her you know you want to…here's your chance John's **unconscious** and you might never get the chance…go for it…go for it all_. his voices kept telling him

"well?" she asked helping John up

"I-I…don't know what to say" he said shamefully

_Kiss her kiss her now boy!_ _Before John get conscious_

Clint slowly made his way toward Melina ever so slowly trying not to make her notice. _how am I supposed to kiss her? I never even had my first kiss I'm such a loser… well here goes nothing _taking her hand with his he tried to kiss her but she moved her head making him grab a mouth full of her hair and making Melina freak out.

"are you trying to bite a plug out of my hair?" she asked him before asking for a napkin getting his spit out of her hair.

"…uh…what's a plug?" he asked

"a plug is like a big chunk of something" she said while a little bit later John was conscious again looking around to his surroundings first looking at Melina and grabbing her hand making her jump

"Melina were am I?" John asked his head just throbbing

"John your still in the hospital" Melina told him

"why is Clint here? And why is he wearing all black? And why do he have a steal pipe in his hand?" he said getting up walking up into Clint's face but Melina backed him away from him trying to clam him down it was no secret that John thought that Clint was the one that did this to him but more importantly Melina

"John" she whispered "Clint was the one that did this… but-"

After John heard her say 'Clint was the one that did this' he wanted to rip his head off his shoulders _it was one thing messing with me but hitting Melina he crossed the line._ Melina tried her best to control John but John was just over-protective when it came to Melina getting hurt.

"John…it's not worth it to attack this kid" Melina stated

"kid?" Clint said "I'm a teenager I'm 18yrs old"

"my point exactly…I can attack him" John said

"John please" Melina begged "for me?"

John sighed anytime Melina would say 'for me' he was a complete sucker but of course he didn't want to see his princess hurt.

"alright for you I won't fight him" he said pulling Melina into a hug and kissing her on her forehead

Clint tried so hard not to attack John while there was witnesses around so he just walked out the supposed to be closed hospital and walked back home.

* * *

John was driving talking to Melina about Clint

"what I'm trying to say is he don't like me and his trying to put me in the hospital forever" John stated

"John would you stop…he got anger problems" Melina gently reminded him

"yeah he do, meaning anytime he get angry he could lash out on me" John told her

"he won't lash out on you when I'm around" she said to him

"correction…when your not around he attack me" he stated

"oh my god John clam down…I talked it over with him everything will be fine"

"yeah, that's what you say"

* * *

is Melina right will Clint stop attacking John

or is John right were Clint will attack him when Melina's not around

find out in next chapter

plewas review :)


	6. Better Tomorrow?

chapter 6 =D

* * *

John and Melina was in the hotel for the night they was getting their stuff packed knowing that there flight was early. After they was done they heard a knock at the door. Melina went to go answer it she saw Clint holding a basket with two cards and some fruits inside

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my actions for the last couple of days" Clint read from his card that was in his hand

"so I went to the store to get you a-" he paused "what's that word?" he asked Melina

"basket?" she told him

"basket with some things inside to show you I'm sorry…give basket" he didn't realize what he said after I'm sorry but some part of him told him not to say what was in the parentheses

"thank you" she said as she stood aside to let them in their hotel

"this is a very big house…do you guys live here?" Clint asked as he looked around the room. John looked at Melina with a crazed look on his face

"um…no, this is a hotel" Melina said

"oh…I thought you guys lived here…what are you two doing?"

"were getting packed up for our flight tomorrow" John said

"can I come…please, please, please" Clint begged

"I guess" Melina said looking at John and saw a blank expression on his face but some where she knew he tried so hard NOT to flip out

"yay…I'll go get my things I'll be back in 10 minutes" he said as he ran out the door and ran to his house as John kept looking at Melina with a confused look on his face

"why did you do that?" John asked walking up and getting the two gift cards out of the basket

"because he's trying to put what he did in the past and bond with us" she gently said watching John turn around with the two cards in his hand as he raised a eyebrow

"…"

"well"

"read em'"

"give me one"

John handed Melina one of the cards and they both began to read them

_Dear Melina,_

_I am sorry for what I did to you and your fiancé _

_And I beg for you both to forgive me in my actions _

_Clint _

"wow" John said realizing that his card said the same thing

"I give him a 'A' for effort" Melina said with a slight smile

"I give him a 'M' for moron"

"John would you stop…he's trying to get along with you and me for that matter"

"he need to try harder" he said grabbing two apples out of the baskets

"would you try to get along with him for me?" Melina asked while grabbing his hand and giving him a soft smile

"for you…I'll try" he said returning her smile

"I'm back!" Clint said having two bags in his hands

"Yay my number one fan is back" Melina said giving Clint a hug as his cheeks lit up with a blush

"so…John and Melina I would like to put my past actions in the past and ask for a better tomorrow?" he asked holding his hand out to shake John's

John took a deep breath before looking at Melina as she nodded her head

"a better tomorrow" John said with a warm smile as he shook Clint's hand

* * *

review please :)


End file.
